disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Animals of Farthing Wood (1991 film)
''The Animals of Farthing Wood ''is a 1991 American-British Traditional Animated Adventure Film Which is Directed by Philippe LeClerc and Elphin Llyod-Jones. This is a 4th Installmeant of ''Colin Dann’s Disney Universe''.'' '' Plot Cast *Rupert Farley as Fox/Mr. Hare/Cool Light Wolf *Ron Moody as Badger/Toad/Whistler/Mr Hedgehog *Jerome Ranft as Jeremy/Busy Yellow Dingo *Paul Winchell as Dim/Red Cat *Jim Cummings as Luke/Blue Wolf *Tara Strong as Cookie/Lazy Brown Dingo with a Long Tall Tail *Stacy Jefferson as Vixen/Adder/Kestrel/Mrs. Hare/Mrs. Rabbit/The Wishing Chipmunk *Jeremy Barrett as Mr. Rabbit/Mr Bunny/Hollow/Mossy/Sow Fox *Joe Ranft as Papa Badger *Lucille Bliss as Mama Badger/Blue Bird *Pamela Keevilkral as Speedy/Mrs. Squirrel/Mrs. Hedgehog/Yellow Bird *Sally Grace as Owl/Weasel/Hannah The Orange Kitten *Frank Welker as Barry The Rat/Bunnies *Richard Dean Anderson as Benny The Opossum *Joey Lawrence as Wallace *Paul Fusco as Whisky/Brother Badger #1 *Ringo Starr as Brother Badger #2/Snow Dingo/Sleek Rabbit *Ken Sansom as Little Duck/Sow Badger *Will Ryan as Narrator Trivia * Before BBC TV Series, This Movie Will Be Created By Colin Dann with a Same Animation as a Animated Television Series. * They Are No Death Scenes But One of the Snow Dingo Dies from Bait Poisoning and Then, Mole Died At The Beginning of the Movie. Scenes #Opening/Once Upon The Time in the Farthings Wood #The Animals of Farthing Wood #Cookie is Born!/Sow Badger/Mole’s Passed and Death #Badger Meets Mossy #Meet Fox and the Gang #Dingos!/All The Together Way #Whisky/Old Friend, Wallace #The Journey Begins/Hi, Little Duck #Benny Opens The Present #Weasel!/Shut Up Weasel #Wrong Trouble/Hedgehogs #Meet Bunny/The Bunnies Return #Get The Right Moving #Dim! #Searching for Vixen/Vixen Is Here! #Hare! Hare! Rabbit! Rabbit!/I See You! #Mossy and Badger’s Rescue/There’s Many Badgers! #Hannah Kitten/Kitten Walks/Returning Way #Red Cat’s Danger/Adder Run! #Home Away from Home/Fox’s Journey #Cookie and Her Family/Sorry, Mossy #Chipmunk’s Wish/A Badger Wishing #Proud of Your Own Way #Barry Escapes/Barry Chase! #Owl/Good Time/Barry Returns #Mossy Finds Badger/Badger is Found! #Luke! The Ant!/Badger Sees Luke #Snowing/Snow Dingo’s Journey #Run!/Snow Dingo Dies/Badger Stays #Mossy and Badger Comes Back Into Journey/Fox is Found! #Farthing Wood Journey Begins Again! #The Wolf/Wolf War/A Cool Light Wolf! #Dim and Fox’s Rescue/Mossy Saves Weasel #Badger Returns To Journey/Mossy Finds Vixen #Vixen Returned/Journey Starts #The Voice/A Mrs. Hare’s Life #Need to Know/Fox Watches The Moon #The Reunion/New Adventures #Farthing Wood Adventures Comes Again #Separated from The Woods #Reunited/Let’s Sing a Rainbow! #Farthing Wood Reprise/Ending Songs #The Animals of Farthing Wood - Kath Soucie, The Sherman Brothers and Jim Cummings #New Sister! - Mama Badger #Call Me Fox - Fox #New Adventures - Steve Nelson and Jodi Benson #Badger We Go - Badger #Let There Be Snow - Mossy and Badger #Changing Minds - The Farthing Wood Chorus #Daydream - Badger #Good Company - Mossy #Lived Like That - Fox #Let’s Sing a Rainbow! - Cookie, Mama Badger and Badger #The Animals of Farthing Wood (Reprise) - Steve Nelson and Jodi Benson #Daydream (End Credits) - Joey Lawrence, Badger and Jodi Benson Transcript The Animals of Farthing Wood (1991 film)/Transcript Soundtrack The Animals of Farthing Wood (1991 film)/Soundtrack Logos 6650B3DF-6AE1-43DC-A75F-B8F09953E634.jpeg 6162674A-46A3-4BB1-8165-3AFC2286B0F0.png Gallery E753E64B-AB55-432F-9511-9937575D1A01.jpeg 3BF5E0B3-8A2C-436D-BDA9-D062A6A335DA.png|The Original Sequence CA71ABA7-796A-4185-A51B-363007902372.jpeg 6146A758-CE85-4D11-A13D-765ED4B4A045.jpeg F6DAB069-07BA-4715-8059-3A515E6E719C.jpeg 304D8321-5CD7-4BBD-8600-A42AAA68457A.jpeg|Ending Sequence B9E007D9-F052-4FEB-850E-C4AB5CDF3389.jpeg|Hannah C24BA8F9-C907-4741-8DB7-F800DE1FF12B.jpeg|Red Cat A2C088FD-B01E-4D86-A559-29E013B06EE0.jpeg|Original Concept Art B9D4592D-288E-49F2-827C-5E61B47067B8.jpeg|Original Concept 50ED6FA6-BF74-4C2E-B802-C1FB7880DBD6.jpeg|Original Winter Scene 72DD0A68-144B-4187-8F78-50FEA54668FD.jpeg|Original Characters Theatrical Releases * This Television Christmas Special Called “''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too!''” is Only on Theatrical Releasing Before The Film Starts. Music By Dennis Cooper and Detlev Kühne Release Date November 29 1991 Runtime 210 Minutes Category:1991 Category:1991 Films Category:Films set in 1991 Category:Films set in United Kingdom Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:1990s Category:1990s films Category:Films based on books Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:American animated films Category:British Animated films